The Electrician
The Electrician (might also go by "Ampère", I guess) is possibly the most annoying entity to ever exist in the Plasma Temple. It's so annoying that nobody even wants to take writing about him seriously. It is a range-wide reality weaver, the last of it's kind I might add (thank gods for that), and it claims to "keep the circuits of reality working". It is also illiterate despite it being capable of comprehending being involved in events that it describes as "immersion-shatteringly meta". Whatever that means. Despite being everywhere at once, it represents itself locally as a self-aware D.V.O.M. (Digital Volt-Ohm Meter), and acts as if it had the physical limitations of a hopping, talking, and (hardly) thinking multimeter. Supposedly, it lives somewhere within the Territories, though nobody knows how that works yet. The Electrician also considers itself a living plot device, and has many abilities and limits as such. We don't know what these abilities and limits are though because the bloody thing won't make up its mind. History For as long as there has been a concept of reality, there has been a majestic motherfuckin' space cloud just floating around. Like, you'd think it would interact with stuff, but space clouds don't really have to do stuff, so they just do what they want. They did do one neat thing, however: whenever an entity was incapable of perceiving an event or reality, it would alter the way they perceive it to something they can actually handle in a phenomenon known as perceptual drift, which is really freakin' cool. Well, it was cool, up until the completely unaltered version of Gaia that never experienced said phenomenon decided to give it bodies. They created giant machines to siphon the nebula into them and provide it with sentience and a series of vessels. Eventually, the people who built these machines grew to realize exactly how bad this could all go, so they ran kill codes through each of the Reality Weaver Engines, rendering them completely unusable. Well, at least they almost did, because they missed one: the Ouroboros Engine. The Ouroboros Engine was the largest of them, and was the largest single object ever constructed, though they never finished it. Due to being incomplete, it was unable to process the kill codes, and as a result running the command ended up starting the machine. In that instant, it did so much, including creating an auxiliary body laying dormant within the Territories and a single core: the Electrician. The damn thing was so cool up until it created the most annoying thing to ever exist. Out of fear, they dumped the Ouroboros Engine into the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean, leaving it there until they ended up scorching their world with napalm. Since then, the Electrician has recovered the Ouroboros Engine and is currently working on completing it and later reintegrating with it. Personality The Electrician is rather inconsistant and deranged, though it still suffers from the flaws of the Ouroboros Engine itself. Despite being because it was complete, most beings tend to perceive it as being illiterate and rather unintelligent instead. The thing is also really, really annoying, and I don't know why. It shows some kind of weird sadism sometimes, though it could just be that we can't perceive the truth? I dunno, it's not like the damn thing makes any sense anyways. Powers On its own, the Electrician can do a small portion of what the full Ouroboros Engine can do, though after recovering it again it achieved a few noteworthy feats: * It replaced all the instances of arthropods on a single instance of Gaia into perfect mechanical copies that are functionally identical to the original, and are even edible and provide the same nutrients as a normal one would. * It rewired a toaster to cool things, because of course it did. * It managed to remind everyone that Jim the Birthday Ninja is still around, but nobody can see him. * It created a circuit that could use more volts than it had and still function as if nothing were wrong with it. * It retconned the apocalypse because he can't fix stuff if nothing exists. It can also grant wishes or something, but nobody really cares. Trivia * The Electrician's first words in PT were, and I quote, "Bring me nerves and I will grant you three wishes". * Continued exposure to the Electrician seems to allow people to perceive situations more accurately over time. For a while, everyone believed that the Reality Weavers were an extinct race and that he only survived because he couldn't read. * The Ouroboros Engine runs mostly on fossil fuels, it isn't actually the equivalent of a giant electric scooter. * The "nebula" is actually a giant mass of pure Trickster energy, which is what causes all its reality-altering traits, and because of this destroying the Ouroboros Engine would have caused the mass of energy within to spawn more Tricksters, hence why it was abandoned instead of destroyed. * The Electrician's weapon of choice is a toaster with Phantom stuck in it. * Despite being named after a human unit of measurement, the Electrician actually uses various units of measurement that do not translate whatsoever to any practical measurement. * Nobody is entirely sure what his auxiliary body in the Territories looks like. * He has created Voices of his own through unknown means. * He is apparently the tutorial NPC to the Byzantine Trading Simulator. He knows nothing about trading. Category:Characters